Truth Or Dare
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: The Othersiders FanFic. The gang decide to take a night off from ghost hunting and have a sleepover at KC's house. PLZ READ! soo much better than it sounds! Rated because there might be some language later. Review with ideas please!
1. Juvenile Game

**Okay so I noticed that there is a HUGE lack of The Othersiders fanfictions on here, so I decided to write one!! I am well aware that many people out there are against The Othersiders on Cartoon Network saying that it's only for cartoons. I don't like the fact that they didn't keep it just cartoons, but I will say that if that's your only reason why you don't like the show then get over it. It's a very small detail, plus the part of Cartoon Network that The Othersiders is on is called CN Real. I also am well aware that many people think that The Othersiders are fake. I don't know whether it's real or not but no matter it is awesome to see them get freaked. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Othersiders; if I did I could tell you whether it's real or fake.**

"Hey guys!" KC greeted her friends as she saw them pull into her driveway. Her parents left on a business trip and gave her the permission to have her friends over for a sleepover.

"Hey," Riley said, opening the trunk so everyone could get their stuff out. "It was awesome that your parents let us stay over while their away."

"Yeah, but I promised them that we would be careful and behave."

"Don't worry, KC," Jackie said. "Everything will be fine."

"Totally!" Sam agreed, ready to get the sleepover fun started.

"Let's get inside," Zach said looking up at the guys. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Just as he said that the rain started pouring from the sky. Everyone laughed and ran inside. They all ran downstairs into KC's room, laughing all the way. They busted through her door and into her room. The only person that has seen her new room is Riley when he came over to get his CD that she had borrowed. KC's room had black walls that were covered in silver sparkles. She had two black area rugs on her hardwood floor, one small one in front of her door and a larger one at the foot of her bed. Her bed was pushed against her wall so that the head of her bed was under the window. Her TV stand was cornered on one side of her bed. On the other side of her bed was a bookcase. She also had two other dressers and a desk in her room.

"OH MY GOD!" Jackie exclaimed. "I love it KC!!!!!!"

"Thanks! It took two weeks to put together."

"It shows." Sam said setting his bag down on the floor.

Everyone else set their bags down with Sam's and sat on the KC's bed (AN: It's a full size bed so everyone could fit o it.). After talking about what to do first they decided to change into their pj's. After everyone was changed Sam had an idea.

"Hey guys. How about we play Truth or Dare?"

"I feel like that game is so juvenile." Riley said, being skeptical as usual.

"Oh, come on, Riley!" KC said, shoving her fellow Othersider's shoulder, "It'll be fun!"

"Fine."

**What's gonna happen now??? I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. I'm really tired and can barely keep my eyes open! Lol. NITE Y'ALL!!**


	2. Love Note

**Here's the second chapter as promised!! I know that it may be short, depending on what your definition of short is, so to anyone who is reading this; if anyone is reading this; I would love any ideas for questions/dares or advice if you have any to give!!!**

**Big thanks to my first reviewer of my story: Noangel3965. Thank you so much for the advice!**

**Also I would like to thank my other reviewer: peaceharmony. Also thank you for the advice!**

Everyone was sitting in a circle on KC's floor. A bowl of popcorn sitting in the middle of them, by Riley's request.

"Okay," Zack said looking around the circle, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Jackie exclaimed.

Riley rolled his eyes at his teammate's actions, as Jackie looked around the circle. Her eyes landed on the person left of her, KC.

"KC, truth or dare?"

KC looked thoughtful for a moment before putting on a brave face saying, "Truth."

"Have you ever gotten a love letter before?" Jackie asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Does a love note count?" KC asked, blushing slightly.

"Yes!!" Jackie squealed.

"Then yes, yes I have."

Riley looked surprised and slightly jealous, "Who gave you a love note?"

"Yeah, I want to know!" Sam said.

"Do you want to see it? I kept it." KC asked them.

Everyone nodded and KC walked over to her desk. She looked through the drawer of her desk and pulled out a small, folded piece of notebook paper. She sat back down in her spot between Jackie and Sam.

She opened up the paper and read "_Dear KC, I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise you that one day that we will get married._"

"Who is it from?" Zack asked, curious.

"Guess." KC laughed.

Sam reached over and pulled the paper out of her hands. He looked at the paper before he started laughing, "I never would've guessed that!"

KC tried to grab it back but Jackie got it before she could. Jackie also went into hysterics, "Wow!"

KC, again, tried to grab it back and was successful this time. Once Jackie and Sam had calmed down Riley spoke up, "So who wrote that to you?"

"You did, Riley. When we were, like, 13."

Sam, Jackie, and Zack burst into more hysterics.

"Who knew Riley had a soft side." Zack said, through his laughs.

**So what do you think?? Please review with ideas like I said on earilier!**


	3. You put WHAT in your brownies?

**3****rd**** chapter!!!!! I really like this story and I plan on finishing it like fast. Though there may be a lot of chapters. Almost every chapter will have kind-of like a story with a dare or a truth question. Like the last chapter. So again feel free to give me ideas!!!!!**

"What?" Riley said as he reached out a shaky hand toward KC.

KC handed Riley the paper. Riley looked down at it and sure enough, in his handwriting, it said:

_Dear KC, _

_I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise that one day we will get married. _

_Love, _

_ Riley_

Riley stared at the paper as Zack, Jackie, and Sam calmed down.

"Do you remember when you gave this to me?" KC nervously asked Riley.

"Yeah, I do." Riley nodded as he handed the paper back. "I remember it very clearly actually."

"Ok. Well, that's a story for another time so KC it's your turn." Jackie said.

KC put the note back in her desk and sat down. "Um….. Zack truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to….. wear your underwear on your head for the rest of the game." KC said through giggles.

Everyone laughed as Zack went over to his bag and pulled out his boxers. Zack sighed as he sat down again and put his underwear on his head. "Riley, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of KC's perfume."

Everyone, even Riley and KC, burst out into another round of laughs. KC got up and got her perfume and handed it to Riley. Riley sprayed the perfume on and handed it back to KC.

"Jackie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Riley thought for a second before he came up with the perfect question, "What is the funniest cooking experience you ever had?" (**A/N: Thank you Peaceharmony, even though I know you said no credit, only time I promise!!)**

"Oh man!" Jackie said. She sighed and started telling her story. "I was 14 and I decided to bake some brownies from scratch. When they were done I cut them and I gave them to my mom and dad. They bit into had this weird expression but told they were good. I went into the kitchen and tried one. I soon discovered that instead of Vegetable Oil, I used Vinegar."

"That is so nasty!!" KC said, disgusted.

"Sorry I asked," Riley said.

"Sam, truth or dare?"

**Sorry I had to leave off on a cliffhanger, but I seriously have writer's block!!!!! **

**As always, plz review!! **


	4. Riley's Story

**Writer's block over!!!!!!!!! YAY! Okay, so I know that many of you want to know about Riley and KC's story about the love note, but I promise that you will find out in this chapter! The story may be cliché and the chapter may be long. So enjoy! Big thanks to my friend Megan who gave me the idea of Sam dancing to 'Barbie Girl'.**

"Dare." Sam answered Jackie.

"I dare you to dance around the room to 'Barbie Girl'!" Jackie said with a devilish smile on her face.

"I have it on my IPod!!" KC said laughing as she ran over to her IHome.

_Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, _hanky panky__...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Sam sat down, flustered but then a smirk grew onto his face and he stared at Riley.

"Truth or dare, Riley?"

"Truth."

"What's your most romantic memory?" Sam said fully knowing what the story would be.

Riley looked at KC as if asking permission to tell the story. KC nodded.

"Well, it was the day that I gave KC the note..."

_3 years ago. _

"_Come on KC. We gotta go!" Riley called over to KC as she and Jackie talked. _

_KC looked at Riley then turned back to Jackie. They hugged for a quick second and then KC ran over to Riley. _

"_What's the hurry? Our parents said that we didn't have to be home right away." KC said as they started walking home. _

"_I don't like hanging around school after last bell. Never have, never will." Riley said with a slight smile. KC laughed and soon Riley joined in._

_They turned the corner and KC asked him, "Hey Riley, do you want to go to the park?" _

_Riley looked at her and said, "Sure." _

"_Race ya'." _

_They laughed and ran down the street to the park. _

"_Ha! I win!" KC laughed as they reached the park laughing, and out of breath. _

"_That's only because you got a head start." Riley argued. _

"_Yeah right!" _

_They caught their breaths and looked around the park. It was empty. _

"_Wow, no one's here." KC said as she looked around the park. "The swings are free! Come on, Riley!" She grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him toward the swings. _

"_You still like the swings?" _

"_Yes I do." KC said matter-of-factly. _

_KC and Riley set their backpacks down next to the swing-set. KC sat on a swing and Riley walked behind her. He started gently pushing her on the swing. _

"_Riley you don't have to push me you know." KC said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. _

"_I know, but I want to." Riley said blushing. _

_After a couple minutes of silence, except for the squeaking of the rusty chains on the swing, KC looked back at Riley. _

"_What's been up with you today, Riley?" KC asked. _

"_What do you mean? I'm fine." _

_KC stopped the swing and got up and turned around to face Riley. _

"_Riley, we've been friends forever, literally, you should know by now that it's impossible to lie to me!"_

_Riley sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. KC realized it was a piece of folded notebook paper. "I wanted to give this to you in school, but I couldn't find the right time, too." _

_KC took the note from his hand and opened it. Riley, too scared to see her reaction, quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out of the park. He was almost to the corner where his and KC's streets met when he heard an all too familiar voice call out his name._

"_RILEY!" He turned and saw KC running down the street toward him. _

_Riley reluctantly turned around, "What?" _

"_Why did you run off like that?" _

_Riley looked down at his feet and answered her, "I thought that I might've just ruined our friendship."_

_Riley looked up when he felt KC kiss his cheek. _

"_You know me better than that," KC laughed, "Nothing could ever ruin our friendship." _

_Riley smiled and pulled KC into hug. KC hugged him back and they stayed like that for several moments. They both, reluctantly, pulled away. _

"_So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Riley asked. _

"_Of course," KC answered smiling. "Oh, and Riley?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_I am sooo going to hold you to that promise." KC said._

"_I'm countin' on it!" Riley smiled. _

_They both parted ways down the street, smiling for the rest of the day._

"AWWWW!!!!!!!" Jackie said when Riley finished the story.

"Wow! Riley I never knew you had that much of a soft side," Zack said, trying not laugh.

Riley scowled at him and smacked him upside the head.

"Are you really going to keep that promise, Riley?" Sam asked him.

"If KC wouldn't mind me keeping it I will." Riley said looking at KC.

"I am sooo going to hold you to that promise." KC said smiling at the line she used 3 years ago.

"I'm countin' on it!" Riley said, grinning like crazy at her.

**FIVE PAGES! By far the longest thing I've ever written. I don't even think I wrote anything this long for school! Lol!!!! Well, review please! I will update as soon as I can, which might be tomorrow.**


	5. PLZ READ!

Hey! I know that you guys were expecting a 5th chapter but I swear that I am like halfway done with it! I just wanted to say that I have a Othersiders poll up and I have a link on my profile so u can see their pajamas!! By the way I totally wish that I could see Riley in those pajamas.


	6. D D D D DORA

**5****th**** chapter!!!! I was up like all night thinking of what to do in this chapter and this is what I came up with! Hope you like it, and to anyone who is wondering there will be little bits of Riley and KC fluff! **

Riley looked around the circle and decided on the next victim, "Zack truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What little kid shows do you watch when no one is around?"

"Umm……I don't actually watch any, but one day when I was home from school sick I watched 'The Wiggles' and 'Dora The Explorer'."

Everyone laughed at Zack's confession, as he asked, "KC truth of dare?"

"Truth." KC said, trying to control her laughs.

"Would you really mind getting married to Riley one day?"

All laughing abruptly stopped, and looked at KC as she and Riley both blushed.

"No, I actually wouldn't mind." KC admitted looking down at the ground, mainly to avoid eye contact with Riley, but also to hide the now redder than a tomato blush spreading onto her cheeks.

"Sam truth or dare?" KC asked, still staring at the ground.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…give Jackie a piggy-back ride around the room!" KC said looking up with a huge smile on her face, still avoiding Riley's gaze.

Sam sighed and knelt down in front of Jackie, "Hop on!"

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, Sam held onto her thighs as he stood up and gave her a piggy-back ride around the room. When Sam completed the dare he knelt down again so Jackie could un-latch herself from him, and sat down in his spot.

"Jackie truth or dare?"

"Um….dare."

"I dare you to sing the Dora the Explorer theme song!"

_D D D Dora  
D D D Dora  
D D D Dora  
D D D Dora  
Dora Dora Dora the Explorer  
DORA  
Boots is super cool  
Explore with Dora  
Grab your backpack  
Lets Go!  
Jump In!  
Vamonos!  
You can lead the Way  
HEY! HEY!  
D D D Dora (4 times)_

_Swiper no Swiping  
Swiper no Swiping (Oh man!)  
Dora the Explorer!_

Jackie stopped singing and they all burst into laughter again.

**Sorry, that's as far as I got! Review plz!**


	7. Srry

Hey you guys! I am so sorry for not updating, but my laptop crashed and the hard drive had to be replaced, so it wiped out EVERYTHING on my laptop and I had like 90% of the next chapter typed on my laptop so I lost that! I don't remember what I wrote, so I have to start from scratch. All I remember is that it had a lot of Riley/KC fluff in it. Again I don't remember what I wrote.

Also, I am starting high school next Wednesday and I haven't finished my summer reading, and I have band camp before school starts. So I have no idea when I will have time to write it and when I do, how much I will get done. So it may take me a long time to update, but I promise you that I will not forget this story and I totally plan on completing it.

One last thing: Did anyone else notice that Riley and KC have gone on sweeps together in the last two episodes?? :D


	8. The Dare and Sleeping Positions

**Okay, so like I said before I completely forgot about what I wrote from this chapter so I had to start over again! YAY!!!!! I might have lessened up the amount of Riley/KC fluff because I totally forgot about what I wrote. **

"I can't believe that you actually know the theme song by heart!" Riley said when Jackie finished singing the Dora the Explorer theme song.

"I remembered it from when Markus used to sing it in 8th grade." Jackie said.

"Oh, I remember that! He had to watch those shows with his little brother and he sang them all the time!" KC laughed at the memory.

"Did he really?" Zack asked.

Riley nodded. "Jackie it's still your turn."

"Okay! I was thinking, geez!" Jackie looked around the circle and her eyes landed on Zack. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zack answered.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Jackie asked.

"Nope." Zack said. "KC truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…..kiss Riley. On the lips!" Zack said, laughing. **(A/N: You had to know that dare was gonna happen soon and I was tired of putting it off)**

Jackie and Sam started laughing as KC and Riley stared at each other from across the circle.

"O-o-kay." KC stuttered.

Her and Riley started to lean toward each other. KC felt Riley's hot breath fan across her face as their faces got closer. Riley drew in one last breath, and heard KC do the same, as their lips were mere centimeters apart. They both paused for a quick second before closing the gap between them completely. The kiss lasted for about 3 seconds, but for the two teens it felt longer than that (in a good way). The kiss was like nothing they have ever experienced before. When their lips met both KC and Riley felt sparks between them.

When they pulled apart they looked anywhere in the room but at each other. Riley suddenly became fascinated by KC's white ceiling, and KC started playing with the hem of her shirt.

_____________________________________________________________________ Brain block, can't think of anything else to write for the truth or dare part of this story_________________________________________________________________

It's safe to say that the game had become very awkward between Riley and KC after Zack's dare. After a few more dares and questions, everyone was extremely tired and they decided to go to bed. They turned on KC's TV and everyone eventually fell asleep in random positions. Zack was sprawled out on KC 's floor, Jackie was curled up by Sam's side, Sam had one arm around Jackie, and KC and Riley's position was the most curious. KC had her head on Riley's chest and Riley's arms were wrapped securely around her waist. It will be interesting to see what will happen when they wake up.

**So there is the 7****th**** chapter!!! YAY!!! I do plan on writing more, just not sure how it will go. Also, you can follow me on Twitter Anna_Fanpire!!! I don't know when I plan on writing the next chapter, read previous chapter. **


	9. I Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

**Hello readers! Um…yeah I really don't know what to say except: CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEW EPISODE OF THE OTHERSIDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XD**

Zack woke up and observed his surroundings, and, in seeing Riley and KC's position, woke up Jackie and Sam. Zack pointed to KC and Riley and they all did their best not to laugh so loud. They all got out their cell phones and began taking pictures of their two fellow Othersiders.

-

KC softly groaned as she woke up. She kept her eyes closed, hoping to go back to sleep. When she realized that what her head was on wasn't her pillow or the floor, and that whatever her head was on was slowly moving, as if it were breathing. All of sudden she remembered what had happened the previous night. Her head was on Riley's chest!!

-

Riley squinted as he did not want to wake up. He felt something on his chest and realized that his arms were around something or rather someone. Riley, remembering what had happened last night, realized that KC's head is on his chest and his arms are around her waist! There is also a slight clicking noise in the background.

-

KC and Riley both heard the faint clicking noises as they realized the position they were in. Their eyes shot open as they quickly sat up, thus breaking away from each other.

"What are you guys doing?" KC asked looking at their friends.

"Taking pictures." Sam replied nonchalantly.

Jackie, Sam, and Zack ran from KC's room laughing as they heard KC and Riley running behind them.

They all reached the top of the stairs they all stopped abruptly.

"Hello mom, dad." KC said awkwardly.

"Hi," Riley greeted his parents as they came into view.

"Hello kids. We just wanted to see how everything was going." Mr. Litman said, smirking.

Mrs. Litman and Mrs. Costonis shared a knowing look as they walked into the living room.

Mr. Litman suggested that they get changed as he and Mr. Costonis followed their wives.

KC and Riley glared at Jackie, Sam, and Zack as the three started laughing again.

**Soooo sorry about the shortness! School started today (IMMA FRESHIE!!) and I have band practice in one hour so I have to do my homework. I leave with this: plz review!!! **


	10. It's a Date!

**Okay so, I have like seriously run out of ideas, for the time being for this story. So right now I am like seriously pulling this chapter out of thin air. For anyone who is wondering, this will not be the last chapter. This story is gonna go through KC and Riley's first date, their first REAL kiss, their first fight and stuff like that. Also, you can go onto my profile (click my name) and, if you haven't already, check out my other Othersiders story, and also under my favorite stories there are more Othersiders stories on there. **

Riley checked his watch, 9:55. KC had promised to meet him at Starbucks at 10. Just then he heard the door open and looked up to see KC walking toward him.

It was the day after the sleepover. Riley and KC had decided to meet at Starbucks and talk about what happened during the game of truth or dare.

"Hey Riley." KC greeted him as she sat down after getting her coffee.

"Hey. How are you?" Riley asked her. Both of them realizing this was going to be extremely awkward.

"I'm good. I am a little nervous though." KC blushed and looked down at her coffee in her hand.

"Me too." Riley sighed. "What do you want to talk about first?"

"Did you mean what you said in the note?" KC asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yes. I meant every word." Riley stated firmly as he looked into her eyes and grabbed KC's hand, clasping it in his own.

KC smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I still can't believe you thought that note could've ruined our friendship." KC laughed.

"I was 13!" Riley laughed with her.

"So was I!" KC shot back at him.

"Yeah. That's true." Riley said, and looked down at the table, smiling.

Riley looked up when he heard KC laugh even more and joined her.

"I thought that if I gave you the note and you didn't feel the same way it would've ruined out friendship." Riley shyly admitted.

"As I told you 3 years ago, nothing could ever ruin our friendship. We've known each other for too long. It's impossible!" KC smiled at him.

Riley chuckled, "Yeah I know."

KC smiled at him. "You should. We know just about everything about each other."

"It's hard to lie to each other isn't it?"

"Yes Riley, yes it is. You should know that." KC remembering the day that was now infamous to both of them.

Riley laughed and nodded, sipping his own coffee.

"So, now what?" KC asked the awkwardness slowly creeping back into the air around them.

"How about you and me have a movie marathon at my house tonight?" Riley asked her.

"I would love to." KC smiled at him.

"How does 7:30 sound?"

"Sounds like a date" KC beamed at him.

**Again soo sorry about the shortness, but I am now sick. I have a cold now, so yeah. I have a MASSIVE headache and my throat is really sore. So I probably won't update until I feel better! Please review!**


	11. Movie Marathon

**Hello! I have had this idea in my head before I started this story and was originally going to make it a oneshot but I decided against it!! I need to write it or else I am going to forget it, and I love this idea. I do not know what happened the other day when I updated Chapter 10, but I am glad it worked!!**

**Also, I did find out via twitter that the Othersiders second season will air in October, and that also the Glendora House and Linda Vista Hospital are in Itunes and they look awesome (I can't ell you anything about the eps because I have 2 cents left , sadly, and can't bye them).**

Riley ran to the door when he heard the doorbell. He was to say the least a little excited about tonight. It was his first date with KC. Sure, they've hung out together, and watched movies together, but this was different. He had no idea what to expect.

"Hey" he said when he opened the door and saw KC standing there.

KC smiled when he opened the door. "Hey yourself."

Riley led her to his basement. There was a giant bowl of popcorn on the floor in front of his couch. KC shook her head when Riley grabbed a handful before going to put in the first movie. 'That boy sure does love popcorn,' she thought to herself.

"What are we watching?" KC asked as Riley sat down next on the floor next to her, their backs leaning against the couch.

"I thought we would start out with the 3 Pirates of the Caribbean movies," Riley said.

"That sounds good to me. I haven't seen the third one yet." KC said leaning her head on Riley's shoulder as he pressed play.

Riley put his arm around her shoulders, "You haven't?"

"Nope."

"Well, then if you get scared when we watch it I'll protect you."

KC lifted her head and playfully glared at him. He laughed and hugged her closer. She giggled and hugged him back. They settled into their previous positions and watched the movie.

By the time the movie was over, the popcorn was half-way gone, and their position had changed. Riley had lifted KC into his lap about half-way into the movie. KC had gladly obliged and wrapped her arms around him. Riley's arms were securely wrapped around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer to him.

"KC, I have to get up and change the movie."

"No you don't," KC said as she hugged him tighter.

Riley chuckled, "Yes I do."

He kissed the top of her head and lifted her off of him. He set her down next to him on the floor and went to change the DVD. When he sat back down KC climbed back into his lap. This time, KC's back was pressed up against him and his arms were still around her waist but from behind.

"This is my favorite movie in the trilogy." KC said as the movie began.

"Yeah. Mine too." Riley agreed with her.

"I love the part when Jack goes, 'I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it!'" KC laughed.

"Then it breaks and he goes, 'Where is the thump-thump?'" Riley laughed along with her. **(Sorry if u've never seen the movie, but if you have this is my favorite part, it's effin' hysterical!)**

KC nodded and lent her head back onto his shoulder.

When that part came on the movie they both laughed hysterically. But again the movie ended and Riley had to get up to change the DVD. KC found this very annoying.

It was swiftly approaching midnight and KC had told her parents that she might possibly sleepover or be home late.

"What time did you tell your parents you would be home," Riley asked KC when he noticed the time was 1:15.

When he received no answer he looked over at her only to discover that she had fallen asleep. Riley laughed quietly as he gently lifted her up off of the ground.

KC stirred in her sleep, "Riley," she mumbled.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Go back to sleep." Riley looked down at her as she snuggled into his chest.

He carried her upstairs and set her down on his bed. He heard his cell go off signaling that he had a text.

_How was ur 1__st__ date w/ KC?_

_-Sam_

He quickly texted back a reply.

_It was good. She fell asleep during the 3__rd__ Pirates movie tho. I'll tell you about it more l8r. _

_-Riley_

Riley quickly got changed and laid down next to KC. His phone went off again.

_Okay then. I'll let you get back to her. ;) _

_-Sam_

Riley growled at his phone and made a mental note to get Sam back l8r.

KC rolled over in her sleep so she was facing Riley. Riley wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest and soon Riley fell asleep too.


	12. Ice Cream

**Okay so there will be time jumps cuz I can't write a chapter every single day that Riley and KC are together. So yeah, The reason I explained it was because that's what this chapter is. On with the story!!!!!**

Riley and KC had been officially going out for 3 weeks now and couldn't be happier with each other. Even though they received constant teasing by Sam, Jackie, and Zack, but mostly from Sam. They had promised that their relationship wouldn't get in the way of their investigations, and it hasn't. Tonight Riley had asked KC out for ice cream, the ice cream place by the beach, and then planned on taking a walk on the beach but wanted that part to be a surprise for KC.

"Thanks," KC said as she took her ice cream from the worker.

Riley placed his ice cream on the counter to pay for the two. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" KC asked, confused.

"I thought we could take a walk on the beach." Riley said, smiling at her.

KC smiled back, "I had no idea you knew how to woo a girl Riley."

Riley chuckled, "I have my moments. Only with you though."

"I certainly hope so." KC giggled.

They walked on the beach in comfortable silence. Once the had finished their ice cream they walked to the pier and threw out the containers, then walked to the end of it holding hands. They stood at the railing at the end of it.

KC was looking out at the water when she heard Riley move beside her. Before she knew it Riley was standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into him. Riley kissed the top of her head, and she turned around in his arms. She leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek like she had years ago. Riley smiled down at her, and she smiled back at him. They stared at each other for a little while before leaning in to each other. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and not pausing this time, they could just feel each other's lips when…

"Hey! Riley and KC!"

They quickly pulled away from each other, their lips never actually touched, and they were ready to yell at whoever ruined it. They turned around and were actually not surprised to see Sam walking toward them. Though once he was close enough to see their expressions he quickly turned around and ran away.

Riley turned back to KC and wrapped his arms around her again. "That moment is pretty much ruined, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." KC sighed.

Riley gave her small smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Sam is going to die."

KC laughed as they turned and walked back toward Riley's car. "Thanks Riley. Even though it didn't end as expected, I had fun.


	13. Sweep

**Okay, so here's the new chapter! It's a snippet of one of their sweeps, they are going to another cemetery; but this one is haunted. **

"KC, do wanna come with me?" Riley asked as he stood up to leave for his sweep.

"Yeah." KC said as she stood up too.

Riley waited for her to get the thermal camera. When she stood next to him he grabbed her hand and led her to the chapel.

"This is so creepy! I've always hated cemeteries." KC said as she and Riley made their way over to the chapel seen in the distance.

"It's okay. Stick with me." Riley said dropping her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ha!" KC laughed as she gently nudged him in the side with her elbow.

Riley just hugged her closer as they started up the steps of the chapel. Riley held open the door for KC and she grinned at him, blushing in the darkness. Riley shut the door behind them and stepped inside and looked at KC as she was walking down the center aisle, using the thermal camera. Riley smirked and followed her.

KC caught something on the thermal camera, "Riley!"

He came rushing over to her, "What? What do you see?"

KC pointed to the screen, "What does that look like to you?"

He looked on the screen and saw a red figure against the blue wall, "It looks like a person."

"Do you think we should do some call and response?"

"Yeah. Let's go dark." Riley said pulling out the voice recorder.

KC nodded and they turned off their headlights.

"I'm Riley, this is KC. We come with good intentions. We are here for investigation purposes only. Can you tell us your name?"

KC looked up at Riley, "Do you hear footsteps?"

"Faintly, yeah." Riley looked down at the camera, "KC! Look!

KC looked down at the camera in her hands, "Whoa!"

The red 'person' they saw had started walking toward them, but when it was about 5 feet away it stopped and vanished.

"If you are still here, could you give us a sign or present yourself again?" KC asked.

Everything happened very quickly after that. There were noises above their heads, like sounds of glass shattering. KC screamed and grabbed onto Riley. Riley wrapped his arm around her and they crouched on the ground, Riley crouched protectively over KC.

When the noises stopped they slowly rose from the ground. Riley still had his arm around her.

"Let's get out of here." KC suggested, voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah." Riley nodded and together they ran out of there and back to base camp.

They arrived back at base panting. "What happened?" Jackie asked.

"That was, like, the best sweep any of us have ever done." KC said.

"We have to go over that evidence later, and see if we caught anything on our voice recorder." Riley said as he helped KC get the pack off.

"Well, Sam and I are gonna go check out the east side where the orbs were reported." Jackie said as she and Sam stood up.

**Hey, hey! So yeah, there you go one of their sweeps while they are dating! I just want you guys to know that my goal is to make it to 30 reviews!! Right now I'm 3 away!! Once I reach 30 or over I will post the 14****th**** chapter!! I accept anonymous reviews too, so if you don't have an account you can still review!!!!**


	14. Universe

**As promised chapter 14!! I would've poster yesterday my internet connection was down. So sorry! Anyway here it is now! Please review! Also, I know the chapters are short, and I'm sorry, but if I write anything longer that means I'm gonna ramble and that's not good! Lol. But that was enough of an Author's Note so on with the story!**

RILEY POV

I sighed as I turned down the street KC lives on. I was praying that tonight wasn't going to be ruined by Sam, AGAIN! I swear if he ruins this night I will literally kill him. I was planning on taking KC on a picnic, yes I am aware it is cliché, but it is romantic.

I pulled into her driveway, and turned off the car, and started walking up the walkway that leads to her door. I knocked but there was no answer, so I tried opening the door but it was locked. I walked around to her background as music reached my ears. I smirked knowing she was back here. I was right and saw KC sitting on the deck with her back facing me. Her Ihome was sitting next to her. Even from here I could tell she was reading a book.

I decided to see how long I could stand behind until she realized I was there. I quietly crept up the stairs and walked up behind her. I decided against my original plan and now planned on scaring her. I placed me hands on her shoulders and she screamed and turned around to face me. I was laughing hysterically when she turned around.

I looked up at her when I calmed down and found her glaring at me. I smiled at her as she stood up.

I walked over to her, "I'm sorry." I said as I placed my hands on her hips.

She was still glaring at me so I tried something else. I took my hands off of her hips and grabber arms and placed them around my neck. I was relieved when she didn't move them, though she was still glaring at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. I reached behind her and changed the song to my luck the next song was slow song. However not to my luck it was When You Look Me in the Eyes by The Jonas Brothers. I knew it was her favorite band so I didn't change it, I just put my arm back around her waist as we swayed together to the music.

My plan worked as her glare turned onto a soft smile. I smiled as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me and we stayed like that till the end of the song. When it ended she pulled away from me and turned her Ihome off.

She turned back toward me, "You're forgiven."

I laughed, "Good, because if I wasn't you would've had a terrible time during our date."

She just shook her head as she turned and got her book and Ihome. I held open the door for her and waited as she set her stuff down on the kitchen counter.

"Where are we going?" she asked me as we walked to my car.

"I thought we co-" I started but before I could finish it started raining. We ran back to my car. "I was planning on taking you to a picnic, but that is ruined because of the rain."

'The universe just hates me doesn't it,' I thought to myself.

"Well, I would suggest we hang out at my house but my parents are going to be home in about half an hour." KC said.

"I guess we can go to my house," I suggested, "my parents aren't gonna be home until late."

"Your house it is!" KC said.

I turned on my car and started driving to my house. We ran inside to avoid getting wet. I unlocked the door and led KC inside.

"Why does the universe hate me?" I asked as we walked up to my room.

"I don't know if the universe hates you," KC started as she stood in front of me, "but I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either." I said as I placed my hands on her hips.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck again. We stared into each other's eyes and yet again started to lean toward each other again. I heard her take in a last breath right before our lips touched. It started out as a simple kiss but it grew more passionate as I started to kiss her harder. Her hands wound themselves into my hair and pulled me closer to her, as she fisted her hands into my hair. I tightened my grip on her and was fully surprised when I found out she could actually still move closer to me. We had to stop the kiss when the need for air became too much to bear.

"Wow," KC said panting from the kiss.

"Yeah," was all I could think to say at that moment.

'_Maybe the universe doesn't hate me'_

**There you go! Their first REAL kiss! So, like I said please review! I will have the 15****th**** chapter up ASAP!!**


	15. Awesome News for You Guys!

Hello readers!!!! I'm in the midst of the next chapter. It has lots of Sam in it!! :D  
Anyway, I just had to get this out here cuz if I didn't then I was going to freak out about not doing then write crappy chapters. So I just want to tell you 2 things:

1. The Othersiders 2nd season starts October 2nd!!!!!!! So, my guess would be that it's on fridays now, but as long as it's on I don't care when!

2. I have more links on my profile! I put the links for the outfits that KC and Riley were during 'Movie Marathon', 'Ice Cream', and 'Universe'. Check them out please!!!


	16. Flintstones!

**Hey everyone!! So I am sorry but I did lie. I checked the website and it said that October 7****th**** will begin the new season!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! So, anyways, this chapter, like I said has a lot of Sam in it! Yeah, so I am also like in the middle on another KC/Riley oneshot!! So, keep a look out for that one!**

Riley and Sam were in an epic battle of baseball on Wii Sports. Sam just pitched a homerun to Riley. This caused Sam to lose the game.

"Thanks for that." Riley said as he turned off the Wii.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam said as he flopped down on the couch. "What time are the others coming over?"

"KC and Jackie are coming in like 15 minutes, and Zach won't be over until after 5. He has a family thing to go to." Riley said as he sat down next to Sam, flipping through the channels.

"So, how's KC?" Sam said smirking.

"I'm not going to answer that because no matter what I say you will turn it around and make it sound wrong." Riley answered.

"Yeah, I will." Sam replied.

Sam and Riley decided to play another round of baseball until the girls came. About 15 minutes into the game they were so engrossed in it that they didn't hear the door open and close nor did they hear the footsteps to the living room. What they did notice, though, was when someone jumped on their backs.

"Oh, my God!" Riley exclaimed as he dropped his controller.

"What the hell!" was Sam's choice of words as he dropped the controller.

They both heard laughter from behind them and turned their heads to look.

"Hey," Riley said to a giggling KC.

Her only reply was a kiss on his cheek. She hopped of his back. Jackie, still giggling, hopped off Sam's back. Sam picked up the controllers and Riley turned off the Wii. KC laid down on the couch and Jackie sat in the giant armchair. Sam sat in the other armchair. Riley turned around and looked at KC, who just smiled at him, knowing there was no where else to sit and when she laid down she took up the whole couch. Riley walked over to her and pulled her up by her arms and into a sitting position. He sat down on the couch and let KC lay back down, resting her head on his lap. Sam reached over and took the remote, flipping through the channels looking for something decent to watch.

"There's nothing to watch!!" Jackie complained.

"Yes there is!" Sam said, stopping on Boomerang. "Look The Flintstones." (**Yeah, I have to play the theme song on flute for band l8r 2nite! Wish me luck, I need it!!!)**

"Oh my God! This show is so old!" KC said laughing as Riley smiled down at her, gently stroking her hair.

"I saw the movie last night when Pebbles and Bam-Bam got married." Jackie said. (**Yes, it's actually a movie and I saw it)**

"That's a movie?" Riley asked surprised.

"Yeah, I felt old watching it." Jackie laughed.

"You say that, yet, your only 16," Sam sighed.

"Shut up!" Jackie said, smacking him upside the head.

"No violence," Riley said focusing on Fred Flintstone arguing with Mr. Slate about his job.

"Just a little violence," Sam said.

"Please!!!" Jackie whined, smiling.

Everyone turned their attention back to the TV as they waited for Zach to show up.

**That's all I have time for mainly cuz that's all I wrote during lunch 2day! I also have to go to band. First competition 2moro morning!!!!!!!!! **


	17. sam and the giant spiders

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been on in like a year I got my laptop taken away. But I'm back now so expect updates….though I'm not sure how often so just keep an eye out! Also, my updates might be short until I back into my flow of creativity with them. FILLER CHAPTER!**

"Dude, can we watch a movie?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Fine!" Riley said.

Sam ran over to the DVD case and freaked when he saw a certain movie.

"DUDE!"

"Sam, what movie?" KC asked, scared of his movie choice.

"You'll see!"

"SAM!" everyone yelled.

"No...its Zach.." Zach said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Sam won't tell us what movie he picked!" Jackie yelled.

"Oh…..SAM!" Zach yelled.

"Ok, OK!" Sam said as he put the DVD in the player, "I picked Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

"And you made a big deal out of that?" Zach asked sitting on the floor.

"Yes, yes I did." Sam stated as a matter-of-factly as he sat back in his seat.

About halfway through the movie KC, Jackie and Sam were all asleep. Riley had his arm around KC so she didn't roll off the couch. Zach was stretched out on the floor.

"Dude you look like a spider," Riley said, commenting on Zach's position.

Zach opened his mouth but all that came out was a yawn, "I'm tired."

"Yeah, I could-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GIANT SPIDERS!" Sam yelled as he shot up from his previous position of lying down.

Jackie and KC both woke up, "WTH SAM!" Riley yelled.

"There were giant spiders in my dream," Sam said.

"Wow," KC said unenthused as she got comfortable again.

**That's all for now! I told they were gonna be short! More to come don't worry! T**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! OK so I was reading through all my old stories and reviews and was wondering if anyone out there wanted me to continue this story. I have a couple ideas and I know that the Othersiders 'fad' has totally passed (or so it seems) and stories havent been written in forever about them so I just want to be sure that there are still people interested and people who will read this story so that I'm not doing all this work in vain. If anyone is interested just leave a review please. **


End file.
